Half-Hearted Halfling
by RomanTinkerBell1709
Summary: Vlad's unlife is turned upside down by an unexpected new arrival with a secret to hide. May or may not end up a romance later. I Do Not own Young Dracula or its characters aside from My OC (Everett Ainsley) T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

This is my fist story posted ever! So I hope it's alright. I apologise for any miss-spelling of names and such-names **can be so** temperamental

Enjoy!

Vladimir Dracula had never been in a slump like this before. In one foul blow he had lost his friend and his girlfriend to Elizabetta and her son, his half brother. Though, technically, it was his fault. He had staked Bertrand, thinking that he had betrayed him one too many times and he bit Erin because she was dying, then she betrayed him and had shacked up with his half brother, Malik. Right now she was in the middle of Paris somewhere.

He regretted nothing concerning Erin, but he missed Bertrand. He was sure Bertrand would commend him for how things turned out...if slightly annoyed. Vlad figured he just needed to relax, so he set his mind to working on his peace plan between Slayers and Vamps. Unaware of the small havoc that was quickly approaching.

Rain beat down as Everett Ainsley landed in the next tree breathing heavily. It soaked through her hood plastering her hair to her head, she hadn't had a good run like thins in a long time, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. She looked behind her steadying herself on the branch silently hoping she had _**finally**_ lost the Slayers. A stake narrowly missing her head answered that question, _'And here we go again' _she was fast, but it looked like they had four wheels now. She moved upwards into the trees for some cover and set off again.

Through the trees she spotted little dots of light, light meant _'People! Possibly crowds to hide in!' _so she quickened her pace best she could and aimed for hope. After a minute she seemed to lose the Slayers again but this time didn't stop for a breather, her fear keeping her moving forward. The lights became a building, not what she was expecting but it would do to hide out in, for now. She leapt over the wall rolling when she hit the ground, _'I never did learn how to land on my feet'_ the thought made her chuckle even in the dire situation. She ran through the first door she saw, slamming it shut behind her, panting hard. She jumped when something dropped and someone coughed indicating she wasn't alone. She looked to her side cautiously and saw a bald man covered in what appeared to be flour; then again it could've been anything considering the Vampire Community.

"Hi! I'm Everett, Everett Ainsley. Hope you don't mind me hiding out here, Slayers and all" she pointed to the door when she mentioned Slayers. It was a few seconds later he reacted running from the small kitchen, as it turned out to be, screaming _"Master! Master!" _at the top of his lungs. Her mind kicked into action again, she wasn't wanted here, obviously, but she was gonna hide out here all the same! Even if it was for an hour or so. She ducked outside again and jumped up toward the roof, she could only reach the half way mark, and so climbed the rest of the way sitting on a chimney when she reached the top. She noted that this place was bigger than once thought _'Must be a school or something'_

About thirty seconds later the Slayers pulled into the grounds, piling out with weapons of mass Vamp destruction. Everett walked to the edge of the roof and looked down on the scene. Three people appeared rather quickly, obviously vampires, from inside the building and after a minute two others appeared. She could tell that they were there due to the long shadows that appeared. Only one stepped out into the rain, if she hadn't seen them step out she would've thought they were another shadow, and the conversation started.

"You won't be needing those weapons here. We're not going to attack unless you do" said the one now in the rain; it sounded male probably about the same age as her.  
"We know who you are and we're not here for you, even though you should be staked through your unbeating heart! We're here following one you who attacked our team, she was last seen heading in this direction and we figure she may have taken refuge in this building"  
"Well I can easily say that we're not harbouring any fugitive"  
"Unless you're talking about Ingrid, then you can go ahead and dust her" another male piped up  
"Hey!" a female voice, _'a rather demanding female voice'_  
"Uhh, Master –"  
"All the same we would appreciate it if you would let us check the grounds and inside the building for her. We'll leave as soon as she's disposed of"  
"As I've told you we're not harbouring a fugitive. So no you can-not come in and take a look around. Feel free to look around the grounds but I can't allow you inside" said the first voice  
"And if you don't believe them I can assure you none of them have left and no-one's come" said a new voice, another male _'There's so many men in this place'  
_both sideseyed each other for a bit longer before the slayers piled into their truck and drove off.

Everett turned away shivering. She was soaked to the bone, as it was still raining quite heavily, but unlike the true Vampires below her, if she didn't get inside, she could possibly end up dead. Although, she'd never been severely sick so wasn't really sure what would happen. Upon finding an unlocked window she climbed inside, thankfully to an unoccupied room, curled up in a corner and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I realised too late that I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter, so I'm putting it here, but hopefully you already know that I don't own Young Darcula or any of its characters aside from Everett Ainsley.

Here's Chapter 2

She woke the next morning feeling cold. And much to her relief, those were the only symptoms. She could hear the students down stairs going about their day, but she could also hear an argument going on down the hall. Not wanting to attract attention from the Vamps, she headed for the window again and clambered out into the sunlight and onto the roof '_alright I have forty-six minutes until I burn! Maybe I should come in through the front door...'_ she waited until the few students in the courtyard were inside then jumped down off the roof. _'The landing was better' _she stood and dusted herself off then proceeded inside.

She was admiring what would have been the main hall when a voice called from the stair well behind her. "All students are supposed to be in class, why aren't you?" Her whole body seemed to snap from fear as she turned in the direction of the voice, her senses still alert from last night's escapades. The speaker appeared to be a brunette woman who was in her late twenties or early thirties and of a higher authority than one would think. As soon as this woman realised that Everett wasn't a student her tone seemed to change. "Oh. I'm sorry. You're not a student are you? What's your reason for being here? I wasn't expecting anyone." It was at this point Everett realised how cold she was and, almost as a way to prove it, started to sneeze violently. The woman quickly descended the staircase and seized Everett by the shoulder placing a warm hand against her forehead. Everett shivered as the woman then put an arm around her and pulled her in a direction "You're burning up. Come on. Come with me"

Everett seemed to drop in and out of consciousness. She heard the woman calling to someone, or was it to her? More warmth seemed to engulf her and she cracked her eyes open a little. Her vision blurred a little, but she could make out the woman and two others, one with darker hair. She fell into slumber soon after that.

She woke some time later feeling cool, but better than she had been before. She sat up and just managed to catch the cool pack as it fell from her face. He vampiric instincts kicked in and was about to speed off when the smell of food flared through her sensitive nose. A kind older woman, with white streaked blonde hair, appeared in the doorway holding a plate of bread and a bowl of soup on a tray. "Oh! You're awake" she walked further in and set the tray on a small table next to the bed. Everett could hear the pulsating throb of the woman's blood through her veins, and it made her salivate. She had to pull back, remind herself that she was vegetarian _'but I haven't eaten properly in three nights...I might like it, I've never tried'_

It was at this point Everett was introduced to a third face. One that was sitting in the chair next to her bed, a face she would soon grow to dislike.

He sat, watching her, like a bird of prey. Blue eyes cold and calculating and splitting the already split ends of his long black hair in, what could have been, thought. "I can watch over her now Mister Count if you have better things you would like to do" he didn't seem to realise that someone was talking to him _'or maybe he does and he doesn't care'_ there was a slight uncomfortable pause as this...Mister Count...turned to, what was an educated guess, the Nurse. His tone suave and carrying hints of a dark tinted edge "that's quite alright. I have some questions I'd like to ask the girl anyway" he waved her away disrespectfully, shooing her from the room. She gave him a disapproving look and made her exit.

Everett made eye contact with Count and stood her ground, metaphorically speaking. He eyed her equally, a sinister smile playing on his lips. He hissed viciously at her fangs barred, her insides jumped but outwardly she didn't flinch. Count laughed a little, but it was more out of disappointment "Usually when people meet a vampire, me in particular, screaming endures" he stated. Everett cocked her head to one side trying to look as innocent as possible "what's so important about you? Why are you so great?" he blinked, started and stared at her shocked. He seemed to stutter and gape, like a fish out of water. _'Drama Queen'_ He closed his eyes to calm himself and looked at her a moment later disappointment and anger filling his gaze as he bent down to her height "I, am the famous, Count-""Master! Master!" The Count started again as an ugly man dressed in a butler uniform pelted into the room "What is it now Renfield?!" but Renfield was too preoccupied with pointing and staring at Everett "YOU?! It's you!" Everett fidgeted awkwardly under his scrutinizing gaze and his Masters confused one. She breathed in through her nose and replied as evenly as she could "yes it's me. I'm just surprised I recognise you not covered in flour" "well actually it wasn't flour it was-""not now you imbecile! How do you know her?!" Renfield jumped slightly then put on a brave face "she's that "hallucination" I was telling you about" when he said hallucination he attempted to exaggerate quotation marks, but they ended up a weird flail of sorts. The Count leaned in close to Renfield's face "Don't get snippy with me" his voice becoming an echoed growl; Renfield gulped "sorry Master"

The Count turned to Everett "Slayers were looking for you last night" he stated off handedly. "So, what's your name girl?" his tone lighter to the moments prior. Everett stared at him waryingly, before answering him "Ainsley, Everett Ainsley" "Well Ainsley, Everett Ainsley. I am Count Dracula. And you, are a vampire" Everett gave him a look _'thank you Captain Obvious!'_ "Um, no sorry. I'm not but I have had dealings with Vampires before and I smell food. Can I eat?" without waiting for reply she reached for the bread biting into it happily. The Count looked at her confused, then sat down on the bed next to her and she looked at him oddly _'he's a little too friendly to be The Price of Darkness'_ "I could've sworn I smelled Vampire on you" "that's no fault of yours, really, I get that a lot. I have other Vampire friends that I do things for, so it's kinda like a protection feature when dealing with new Vamps" she had to tell these lies to protect herself. The Count made a face, almost as if he agreed with her. It was then the brunette woman from before trotted into the room. The Count sprang up from the bed like it had burned him "Miss McCauley, I was just having a little chat with our guest" he purred. Renfield rolled his eyes as Everett raised a brow _'he really is quite friendly isn't he' _"Very good Mister Count" McCauley pulled away from the Count and sat down on the bed in front of Everett feeling her forehead again. The Count practically ran from the room, Renfield in tow.

"How are you feeling now?" asked McCauley "Better now. My name's Everett by the way" she answered back "Hello Everett, I'm Alex McCauley, Headmistress of Garside Grange. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Everett shook her head and McCauley continued "Everett, you're clothes were saturated when I found you this morning. Were you out last night?" Everett nodded "Why were you out in the middle of a thunder storm?" Everett breathed out heavily scratching the back of her neck "I was running, away. From people who wanted to hurt me" McCauley looked at her seriously "Why did they want to hurt you?" Everett shrugged and looked away "Do you have any family you can contact? Anyone you can call to let them know you're alright?" she felt a pang in her chest at the mention of family and she shook her head "I don't have any family. They're all dead, killed by the same people who were hunting me" McCauley took her hand and held it firm "have you let the authorities know?" Everett looked her dead in the eye and felt the woman stiffen under her gaze "They're smart powerful people Miss McCauley; the authorities mean nothing to them" Miss McCauley took a moment to compose herself "Do you have anywhere to stay? Anywhere that you were staying before you found the school?""I was living in a cave not too far from here. It did me good until they found me" McCauley looked at her amused and disapprovingly "well we can't have you living in a cave. That can be very lonely after a time" she took a moment to think "Unfortunately you can't live with me" _'good, you're not dinner!'_ "My flats too small, but maybe, if I ask nicely, Mister Count could take you in, he has a son and a daughter about your age too! I'll go ask him now" and with that she left leaving Everett to wonder what had just occurred, and whether or not it was a miracle in nightmare form.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Young Dracula or it's characters aside from Everett Ainsley

Enjoy Chapter 3

The Count had called the attention of his household to the Throne Room. Vlad, Ingrid and Wolfie were seated in front of the Throne with Renfield standing behind and between Vlad and Ingrid. The Count sat on his throne watching them watch him.  
Vlad felt he'd had enough "Did you call us here for a staring competition, or did you actually have something to say?"  
"Yeah, I have better things I'd rather be biting!" Ingrid grinned evilly as Vlad tried to calm his agitated nerves "Don't even joke-"  
"Quite. I have something to say. As you all know, last night we had an uninvited number of Slayers show up on our doorstep. They told us they were on the hunt for a vampire, well, I may have found our Vampire" Vlad sighed, frustrated again "I knew it! What did you do this time Ingrid?!" she looked at him flabbergasted "Wha-ME! I haven't done anything!" "QUITE!" The Counts voice reverberated throughout the small room. Wolfie whined "Unfortunately Ingrid's telling the truth this time. She has done nothing wrong" The Count almost growled this out, disappointed that he didn't have a valid reason to be rid of her, at least that's what he'd let her think. Ingrid snapped a 'Thanks' clearly upset. "As I was saying. I may have found our Vampire, but after questioning said Vampire I have come to the conclusion that they had the misfortune of being the victim of an unprovoked Slayer attack. That and they're actually breather who has Vampire friends" everyone blinked. Ingrid was the first to speak "How do you know?" "How do I know what?" "How do you know they're telling the truth?! How do you know they're not lying?!" The Count smirked knowingly "why don't you ask her yourself? She's been sitting on top of that display cabinet for half an hour" all eyes turned to the display cabinet where a black clad figure could be seen lying draped across the top of it "HER! I thought she was a victim of yours!" said Ingrid loudly, said body snorted and dropped a hand to let it dangle, Wolfie was on his feet in a second barking and jumping at the cabinet. A disgruntled "down boy" escaped her lips as she rolled off the top of the cabinet, Ingrid only just managing to pull her baby brother out of the way.

The figure stretched, several loud cracks emitting from her body "You just had to go and yell at each other didn't you. I was sleeping peacefully" she pushed off her hood revealing short cropped red hair and blue eyes. She turned to Wolfie and ruffled his hair, and then she smiled at him a genuine apologetic smile "Sorry if I scared you kid" Ingrid pulled her brother closer, shocked and disgusted. Then the stranger turned to the Count. "I can't thank you enough for taking me in Count Dracula" Vlad turned to stare at his father wide eyed _'did she just say what I think she said?!' _The Countsmiled as kindly as he could, which for him was not at all. "You're very welcome. I' still don't know how you managed to get up there. But, I'll leave you to conduct your own introductions as I have other important matters to attend to" he flashed out of the room, Renfield quickly following him, leaving those left in the room to eye each other off.

Ingrid blinked a few times, glaring daggers at the new intruder "It's obviously some sick joke" "You're putting us all in danger just by being here! There are probably Vampires as well as The Slayers looking for you and we have communications with them almost every day. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hand you over to them!" Vlad spoke "Because this wasn't my idea. In fact it was never my idea to stick around in the first place. I just stayed the night to keep out of the way, then I was gonna be on my way-""you spent the night here?!"-and you didn't even know I was here. Anyway I came down this morning and passed out in front of one of your teachers- ""wait that was you?!" she stopped pursing her lips in annoyance staring at Ingrid "yes it was me, what's it matter to you?""I helped carry you to the nurses office""oh!" she blew hair out of her face, still annoyed "well then I guess I owe you thanks, but no more interruptions please. Anyway it was your principal Miss McCauley that suggested I stay. So she went off to find your dad and next thing I know he's telling me that I'm staying with you. Your father seems softer in attitude than I would've thought" the room fell into silence as everyone stared at each other "yeah, well, dad is softer in the head when it comes to McCauley" Vlad stated


	4. Chapter 4

**I've just started watching season 5 of Young Dracula, so to give some clarification, this story takes place between the time of the last episode of season 4 and before Vlad takes off (as is said in the first episode of season 5)**

**At a later date, I may start a new Young Dracula story which takes place during season 5. But we'll see how this one goes first.**

**And I apologise for taking so long to update.**

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

Vlad showed her to a spare room with a spare coffin. She didn't really like coffins and didn't understand why Vampires insisted on sleeping in them. If anything it made you more of a target to the Slayers. Maybe it was an inbred thing?  
Her mother had insisted that she sleep in a coffin, just like the rest of the family on that side, just to keep pretences if anything.

"Ingrid's not going to be too happy when she finds out you're wearing her clothes"  
"I'm surprised she didn't notice earlier" Everett answered Vlad as she took of the coat she was wearing. "Thanks for the room" she said "Well if you insist on staying here you're gonna need somewhere to sleep. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important things to attend to. Sorry we don't have any beds" he left, leaving Everett to stare at his back _'Jerk'_

She stared at the coffin, which was simple Wood Oak with softened silk interior, and wondered if it had been taken out of the ground  
_'Mum always had hidden air holes in the one back home. They expect me to leave the lid open. Maybe I should just take the lid off?'  
_She set to work pulling the hinges apart, but she forgot to close the door. She was rather alarmed when a curious voice rang through her ears "What are you doing?" she zoomed to the doorway, making Wolfie take a step back in surprise. She released the breath she's taken and placed a hand on his head "God kid. You gave me a fright" he growled happily as she scratched him behind his ear.

She led him into the room and shut the door "I'm removing the lid on the coffin. I hate confined spaces" she moved to continue what she was doing.  
"You're lying. I can smell it" she viciously pulled out one of the bolts "Okay" she said "If I'm lying, what do you think is the truth?"  
"You're like me" he told her. She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him "like you how kid?"  
"You're half Vampire"  
"And how do you know that?"  
"You sped to the door"  
She thought back and realised she had done so unintentionally _'Shit'_  
"Plus a normal human wouldn't be able to do that, that easily" he finished, pointing to the metal in her hand. She gave a short laugh "Well, ya got me kid. I am half Vamp. And that's the reason Slayers were chasing me last night. Not because I help Vamps. Now you wanna help me with the rest of these hinges?" She held out the hand with the hinges and he allowed her to drop them into his hands. She continued with her task "But kid. You can't tell anyone else. There are people out there who wouldn't like the idea of a Vamp that can walk in the sun or is immune to Garlic Gas. Not only would I be killed, I'd probably be experimented on"  
"Wouldn't you just ash?" Wolfie's question was valid, considering that's what Vampires did when they were killed "I'm only half Vampire. So no, I wouldn't" she pulled out the last bolt and dropped it in his hand. "You dump those somewhere, and I'll take care of the lid.

Wolfie nodded and exited the room completely. Everett then set to the task of moving the heavy lid elsewhere. It was about an hour before she could breathe easily again, Wolfie hadn't returned and she could only assume that he was causing trouble, only she couldn't imagine how.

"I was wondering where my shirt had gotten to." Everett looked up to see Ingrid leaning in the doorway "My clothes were soaked, I was given these. I'll have them dry cleaned for you don't worry"  
"Oh no, it's quite alright. I gave them to McCauley for you to wear. They were old anyway, I've worn them twice"  
"And here I didn't think you could be nice"  
Ingrid only shrugged "I'm about to be nice again and offer you a tour of the school"  
Everett was no fool. She had an empathic ability and could feel Ingrid's falsity in her no matter what fine words she used. But Everett did need to know where she was and so agreed to Ingrid's offer.

Ingrid had led her down stairs and was showing her through the passages of the school. There wasn't much to show in all honesty, but Ingrid quietly explained the night time escapades of the school as they went along.  
"Sorry, which way's the bathroom? I'm feeling a little warm and need to splash my face" Ingrid told her and Everett dashed off.

Everett entered the bathroom and gripped one of the sinks looking to her reflection. There was no one else in the room; otherwise she would've heard the pulse beat. She stared herself in the eye and her reflection stood straight folding its arms _"So when are we leaving?"_  
She moved away from the mirror but her reflection stayed put, staring at her back "We can't leave now, it would be too suspicious"  
_"I didn't say now, but we have to leave soon. As soon as they find out about you they'll do what others have tried to do"  
_"I know. But the timing's not right, and if I keep playing human it might give us a chance"  
_"But how d'you know that the kid won't tell"_  
Everett faltered, but she couldn't disagree with the logic "Hopefully he won't tell. We can only trust him for now"  
_"I'm tired of playing pretend!"  
_"Well deal with it! You're gonna have to a while longer!"  
Her reflection huffed and moved out of view. Everett sighed and rolled her eyes before she made her exit.

She ran into McCauley outside "Ah, Everett. I was hoping I would see you again today. It occurred to me after I left that, even though Mr Count has allowed you to stay with his family, the only way you would be able to stay permanently is if you were to attend the school. Mr Count has already signed the papers but of course you should know seeing as you'll be the one attending" Everett's face paled at the thought going to school. She'd never been to school before, but her father had taught her the essentials like Math and English things like that. Of course that was only after her mother was staked when she was ten. Her father died almost four years later  
"I've never been to school before Miss McCauley" She told her openly "Oh. You were home schooled?" the principal questioned her. Everett bit her lip before answering "Only for a short while. After that I was on my own"  
"How short is 'A short while'?" McCauley asked  
"Four and a half years  
"Well that's no good. It is my opinion that everyone should be educated so they have a chance to live their life the way they want, to the best of their ability" It may have made sense to McCauley, but Everett was just confused.  
"You start tomorrow morning at eight-thirty sharp" McCauley told Everett as she returned to her office.

McCauley had kept her longer than she thought and Ingrid had gone off to do something else with her time. She wandered through the halls until she found the stairs that led up and made her way back to her room. Unaware that she was being watched by a careful set of blue eyes.


End file.
